devil's advocate
by silverfox999125
Summary: two new fun and overly energetic people temperairly drop into the world of soul eater and change it forever!  nyan


disclaimer just like everyone else saddly i do not own soul eater

enjoy and please comment/review!

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Advocate<strong>

Setting: somewhere in a forest at dusk

Two girls fall from the sky, landing on their feet, they look at each other thinking the same thing. No matter how many times we do this I just can't get used to feeling of falling but at least we stuck the landing this time.

"Yeah last time you tripped and sprained your ankle right" a girl with brunette hair and amber eyes joked

"No my ankle was already sprained before I fell because of how bad I am at running from commitment remember?" a silvery blue eye brunette responded back while amusingly showing her best friend the engagement ring on her right hand.

"Wait why are you still wearing that I thought you didn't like him and it's on the wrong hand for an engagement ring" replied Caitlyn (the one with amber eyes)

"grrrr , I told you this before but you were flirting with a certain black cat"( cough cough)said a slightly irritated Jennifer (the blue eyed one)

"at least I didn't run away from my own wedding and _prince_!" said Caitlyn in revenge for being scolded by friend for just liking a guy

_Thud, thud, crash_

Only paying half attention to the conversation Jennifer heard something she strained trying to figure out what it was. Hermes was doing the same.

Wait!

I forgot to introduce Hermes and Silver now I feel like bad pet owner and writer. (Disappointed sigh) sorry to interrupt the story but they're very important .Hermes is Caitlyn's fennec fox named after the Greek messenger for the gods educational right? And Silver is _my_ swift fox named after the color her fur is in the moon light. Finally I can return to the story now.

Where was I... oh yeah!

Caitlyn realizing that the situation changed she stopped talking and got ready for whatever was about to happen

The noise was getting closer now Caitlyn and Silver can hear it but there was another noise that wasn't there before the sound of boots chasing after the unknown menace.

We both picked up our foxes and concealed ourselves in separate trees knowing "it" was coming this way and wanting to observe the situation before making a move

Several moments passed by our breathing almost nonexistent and our senses straining to understand what was going on until it finally crashed through the bush between our trees and showed itself it looked horrific like if a pig, goat, and human tried to cross breed.

_Gross!_ Caitlyn and I both silently thought

Seeing enough and not wanting to see any more of "that" Caitlyn and I knew we had to kill this thing we could sense that was evil and that was good enough for us to get rid of it without a second thought. Although stupidly thinking only that it hadn't noticed us and this was our chance we forgot about what, no who was chasing after it .already in midair from jumping off our trees ready to attack we almost got sliced in half by scythe wielded by an ash blonde green eyed girl.

Luckily instinct ran deep in us now and out popped our fox tails and ears at the moment's notice helping maneuver us Caitlyn was slightly farther away and got away without a scratch, but I was grazed by the black. And we almost landed on our feet but instead we missed the landing and summersaulted a few times.

"Ow that wasn't our best landing or idea on our part was it Caitlyn" said Jennifer clutching her head and a little out of it

"yeah what were we thinking… Caitlyn was cut off by the scene of a very surprised scythe wielder who was just slammed into a tree

" crap" said Jennifer " we distracted her too much and messed up her fight now I feel guilty"

"me too"replied Caitlyn" we should make this right "

"yeah I agree" Jennifer said

With that they jumped into action in a fluent motion Caitlyn kicked its stomach in with the beast momentarily stunned Jennifer slashed it with her claws leaving long red streaks.

By now the meister had recovered in short seconds that they had attacked and was ready to finnsh it off.

Caitlyn and Jennifer moved aside knowing it was her battle and not wanting to interfere anymore.

In a swift movement she crushed the scythe through the beast killing it instantly.

Used to seeing things lose their life Caitlyn and Jennifer watched on unbothered until a red glowing sphere with gas floating around it appeared in the place of the body. And then the scythe turned into a white haired red eyed boy who grabbed the sphere then opened his mouth revealing sharp teeth and swallowed the sphere.

"ew" Jennifer said while making a disgusted face

Which got the mister weapon pair's attention back on them?

Before either Jennifer or Caitlyn could say a word the green eyed girl raised up a book and hit them on the head yelling Maka chop

Caitlyn broke the silence saying "why did you hit us with a book we helped you?"

Maka answered "because of you I got hit into a tree, and looked uncool"

_(Jennifer's thoughts)Why isn't the scythe person saying anything ow this cut hurts, stop being such a baby your fine!_

"so "countered Jennifer "we held the beast back while you recovered from your hit and we let you finish it off how can you be so mad at us"

The white haired boy said "Maka she does have a point there . "

_So he talks Jennifer thought good thing for us hopefully_

Maka turned to face him and said very angrily "soul how can you side with them"

(Jennifer's thoughts)_ wait soul, Maka, I've heard these names before and this atmosphere is familiar hmmm_

Deep in thought Jennifer slowly started to star gaze ignoring reality, then she laid her eyes on the moon blood seeping through its teeth. Jennifer suddenly coming to a revelation and about to yell was interrupted Maka's exclamation. "Are those tails and ears real?"

Caitlyn about to reply with complete and udder yes was silenced with Jennifer's hand and a look that said that the truth was a good idea right idea. Understanding Caitlyn quickly getting into charater said "these real" pointing at the fury items in question while trying not to laugh "we just came from a costume party and are on our way home"

Then Jennifer continuing the story said "but we got lost and somehow ended up here and met you. Could help us find death city?"

* * *

><p>if i should continue writing this then you will have to review and tell me too okay?<p>

(j.k. why would i stop writing this the story has just begun evil laughing in the background)


End file.
